


Inky paws

by Fabulatio



Series: It takes a cat to make Blint happen [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Some angst, maybe even some humor, some confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulatio/pseuds/Fabulatio
Summary: Yet another cat inspired ficlet. This time the inspiration was paw prints on a old document.





	

It was late. The sky was clear and the sea was dimly lit by the moon and the stars. Flint could hear the crew celebrating. The had had a successful hunt that had demanded hardly any blood on their part. The prize had been good and he had found some new books to take back to Miranda.

The ships cat had made its home in his cabin. He had tried to get rid of it at first but after noticing it was no use he had grown to like the poor thing. Flint felt connected to the cat. It lived in solitude like him. It was scarred and clearly been to hell and back before finding the Walrus. He didn’t bother it, and it let him be, sometimes snuggling between his legs at night. It was now sleeping lazily on the edge of the desk.

Few hours later most of the voices of the celebrations had faded and he could finally concentrate on his work. He was making his markings on the captains log as he heard someone try to enter his cabin. Startled he walked to the door and unlocked it. As he turned the knob to see how was needing him at this hour Billy stormed in. 

He could see the tall man was drunk. He hadn’t seen that before. It was kind of amusing him striding around the cabin. Billy had a bottle of rum in his hand. He even had some of his war paint still on. Flint didn’t say anything. He closed the door quietly, kept his eyes on the drunken pirate and returned to his desk. He sat on the corner of it.

“You know what?” Billy slightly slurred the words.

“What Billy?” He responded desperately trying to hide his amusement. 

“Sometimes I’m so amazed by you I forget to hate you.” Billy continued circling around the room.

“What?” He said surprised by the audacity. He knew it was the rum talking.

“You know what.” Billy said suddenly exuding confidence. 

With a few quick steps he was in Flint’s personal space forcing him to stand up. 

“Billy, go to sleep. You’re…” 

He didn’t get to finish his thought as Billy lunged in to kiss him with a force that made him loose his balance. Together they crashed against the desk making the classes, ink bottles and all the other small objects on it clatter. 

Billy pulled him close and he didn’t know how to object - nor did he want to. He could taste the rum in his tongue as Billy pushed it in. The kiss was hot, sloppy and desperate.

And then it was over. Billy was already pulling the door close behind him when Flint finally gained back some of his sense. He turner around gasping for air feeling like someone had punched him in the stomach. He then saw that the ink bottle had spilled on the desk and the tiny paw prints leading from it across the desk.

 

“What the fuck just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr with the inspirational picture: http://fabulatio.tumblr.com/post/156134784423/blint-inky-paws.
> 
> Please, feel free to send me inspirational cats. I love cats. I love Blint.


End file.
